1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing program, and particularly to a technology for storing an image in a manner that the image can be easily retrieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-233624, there is proposed that a method for facilitating image retrieving by associating a digital image with emotional information and a user identifier.
In recent years, as electronic cameras and camera cell phones become popular, there are many opportunities to capture images, and image data is stored in various media such as a memory of an electronic camera, a memory of a cell phone, and a personal computer (PC). Such images are generally stored in a hard disk device, a CD or the like.